Weakness
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Zolo saved Saga like he promised him all those years ago, but he's not done saving him yet. Can he save him the rest of the way and in return be forgiven? ZoloxSaga LEMON!


Saga whimpered to himself to quietly to be heard and looked around his prison confines. This was what he wanted, what he deserved, and what he needed. After all he had done, he couldn't be around other people. Maya had tried to change his mind but it wouldn't work. Locked up is where he needed to be.

"Zolo... I hurt you... I'll never forgive myself for that..." He whispered to himself. He looked out his little barred window to the ocean where he knew Zolo would be heading to soon enough. As soon as they all healed. He would loose his most precious person _**again**_.

"He refuses to eat now. Says this is his punishment for falling to the cursed sword." His guard told someone outside. A grunt of annoyance was heard and his cell opened. Saga looked up at Zolo. The man was covered in bandages and shirtless. He just stared Saga up and down and dropped a plate of food in front of himself.

"Eat the god damned food." He ordered angrily. Saga did it because Zolo told him to, and he owed Zolo his life. Zolo turned away and left the cell. He talked in hushed tones to the guard and Saga slowly ate his food. He wondered idly what they were talking about as the guard kept throwing me glances.

"Are you sure Zolo-sama?" He asked.

"I made a promise. I intend to keep it." Zolo said with a slight glower. He started to walk away. "I'll return and I expect him to be ready." He said. Saga blinked and finished his food. Zolo looked at him then left. The sight of his retreating back made Saga whimper just a little louder. He had such a commanding presence that you could tell when he was gone. It wasn't like Saga when he was little who could just disappear into the background and be forgotten.

Zolo returned later that night and a small pack was handed to him. He slung it over one shoulder and entered the cell. He shifted on his feet nervously.

"We're leaving now." He said. Saga blinked up at him to fight off his tears of saddness. "We'll be leaving port in just a few minutes." He walked closer to his old friend sitting on the cot and staring up at him.

"I... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." Saga whispered. He snorted.

"Nonsense. I promised I'd save you and I still have yet to do just that." Zolo grumbled. Saga simply looked up at him stupidly and Zolo sighed before hefting him up over his good shoulder.

"What are you doing? You're injured you jackass!" Saga yelled while squirming.

"Then stop moving around! You're only making it hurt worse!" Zolo shouted. Saga froze. Zolo caried him out of that place and onto the dock where his ship was waiting. He walked on board and past all his crew mates who seemed to just ignore their new baggage. He dropped Saga in the middle of the deck of the Merry Go.

"What are you doing? Why did you bring me here?" Saga asked again more quietly.

"I promised I'd save you... my work still isn't done." Zolo said. He sat down and immediately their little deer was rebandaging him. "Now I have to save you from yourself." Zolo simply shrugged.

"STOP MOVING ASSHOLE!!" the deer screamed. He chuckled and flicked it's nose. It went back to changing his bandages and Saga sat, watching helplessly as all the wounds he put on Zolo were revealed to him. There was more of them than he thought.

"It's not as bad as it looks Saga." Zolo said, just looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "I've had worse. You couldn't even begin to imagine." He said with a small smirk.

"Big talk for someone who was almost sacrificed for a sword." Saga huffed out somewhat bitterly.

"That rusted up piece of trash couldn't handle me. It would've shattered beneath my iron will." Zolo bit out confidently. Saga looked at him with a small smile. He believed it probably would have. "Come on, we're getting you situated." Zolo stated as he stood and lifted Saga once more. He carried him below deck and dropped him on one of the couches. "You'll be sleeping here, where I can keep an eye on you."

Saga reached out and grabbed Zolo's arm. He held it tightly in his left and and slowly looked up at Zolo with pleading eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He whispered almost brokenly. Zolo knelt before him and took a hold of his right hand. He held the paralyzed object in his hand tenderly.

"Because I promised to save you." He said absentmindedly, tracing the palm with his thumb, though he knew Saga couldn't feel it.

"But you did save me. You saved me from the cursed sword." Saga said in shame. Zolo tilted his head up and stared at his eyes.

"I'm not done saving you yet." He murmured. "Your eyes tell me that you still need saving. And I will save you. No matter the cost to myself. Because nothing is more important than a friend." Saga felt weak and tired when Zolo talked to him like that. He felt vulnerable and unsafe, looking into Zolo's sharp perceptive eyes.

"I hate perceptive bastards like you." He muttered with a sigh. He wasn't expecting to be pulled into the warm circle of Zolo's arms. He felt... safe there, leaning against his chest. He felt protected and strong and never ending.

"You don't have to carry so much on your shoulders Saga. Let me carry some of the burden, your shoulders are too weak to handle it all by yourself." Saga wrenched back to shout at him for saying stupid things but as his lips parted to yell, Zolo's descended upon him. He froze and stared at the swordsman's closed eyelids. He thought about how soft Zolo's lips felt against his own. "Let me carry some of your burden until your shoulders are strong enough to carry it alone."

"You wouldn't know what to do with it." Saga growled against his lips. Zolo pushed him back onto the bed and held down his left arm while trailing lustful kisses down Saga's neck. He huffed out angrily. "Must be easy to hold me down when I'm one handed huh?" He asked. Zolo sat up quickly and stared at him with wide eyes.

"No.. I'm... it wasn't like that..." He whispered before casting his eyes down and standing up. "Sorry about that. I lost control of myself. I've shamed my bushido way." He left the room and Saga sat up, staring at the closed door. He gave a small bark of laughter.

"Now who's shouldering what Zolo?" He whispered softly. "Do you blame yourself for my arm? Because it wasn't your fault. I got careless."

Days passed and turned into weeks and the crew healed. Saga apologized to everyone and found them all very willing to forgive him. They all seemed to agree that the Saga that tried to kill them was a Saga influenced my the cursed sword because the well mannered man with them now was almost a completely different person. They accepted him as a part of the crew and found him to be a big help, dispite only having one usable arm. The only thing that made his heart sink was that it seemed that Zolo was avoiding him.

Saga made his move and cornered the other man in the men's quarters when everyone else was eating breakfast.

"Zolo, I have a feeling we need to talk." Saga said briskly. Zolo looked at Saga then the exit behind the silver haired man. "Sit down." Saga ordered, nodding to the couch, the same couch Zolo first kissed him on and revealed a forbidden part of his heart. Zolo frowned and sat, giving in. Saga came and sat beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zolo murmured. He had a feeling he already knew. "Is it about... my actions on the first day?"

"No, it's about what you said." Saga turned toward the other male and took in all his perfections. His perfectly chisled face and muscles, his almost hawk-like eyes, one would think he was related to dracule with the stare he could give. "About the burden on my shoulders." Saga whispered.

"What about it?" Zolo replied almost too quickly. Saga raised his left hand and placed it on Zolo's right shoulder.

"Why would you make an offer like that... when your own shoulders are drooping with the weight of your burdens?" Saga asked softly. He leaned closer and caught the slight blush that crossed the man's face. "Why don't we make some of those burdens completely weightless?" Saga finally returned the kiss that was given to him. He returned it with vigor and lust and relished in the needy moans that were given to him.

"Saga...." Zolo pushed him back again, but this time he didn't need to hold him down. Saga ran his fingers through the messy hair and opened his mouth invitingly for the curious tongue that entered almost shyly. Saga broke the kiss to chuckle to himself and recieved a glare.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Saga whispered softly before taking control of the kiss to show his friend how it was done. Zolo was moaning into the kiss within seconds and his hands became wild on Saga, roaming everywhere they could. Saga pulled away to let the man breath and smiled at him. "You've got to breath through your nose, or else you'll never last. It's just like fighting, if you don't breathe, you will become winded and your strikes will lose their bite."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zolo snapped. He ran his hands along the bulge in Saga's jeans and his silver haired counterpart gave a healthy throaty moan. "I'm not stupid, you don't need to instruct me in everything!"

"I beg to differ. Jesus! Don't squeeze so hard! Haven't you ever jacked off?" Saga bit out with a yelp. Zolo pulled his hand away and lowered his eyes. Saga stared at him. "You have got to be shitting me..." Zolo shook his head quickly. "Oh my god... alright, lay on your back." Zolo narrowed his eyes at Saga. "Oh don't give me that look. You can be seme, just... let me do all the work please? I don't want to die having sex with you the first time. Maybe any other time but the first time I want to live through."

"O-okay..." Zolo rolled onto his back and Saga straddled his legs, pushing his shirt up with his nose while his left hand worked on getting his pants open. Zolo moaned as Saga left tongue and teeth play with the skin of his abdomen and his hand searched his boxers slowly for his erection. "Saga... why're you-"

"Shh... let's not spoil this with empty words and pointless quiestions. It's pretty obvious why I'm doing this with you. It's the same for me." Saga pulled Zolo's pants and boxers to mid thigh and trailed his mouth down over a slightly shaking hip and green curls that made him just smirk. "Your feelings are reciprocated." And with that said, he took as much off the large dick into his mouth as he could.

"Haaaa.... shit.." Zolo's fingers flexed and gripped the couch cusions for support while he watched his manhood disappearing into his crush's mouth bit by bit. Saga was doing things to him he'd only heard Sanji talk about a woman doing to him. Saga started moving rapidly, back and forth, on the organ and Zolo cried out in pleasure. One of his hands tangled in Saga's hair and his hips bucked erratically into the wet heat that was driving him mad. He barely heard the slight gagging, all his world consisted of at this point was the spasming convulsing tightness around his most sensitive area.

"Shit, you trying to kill me?" Saga gasped as he pulled off. Zolo looked down at him panting and apologetically. "I can't hold you down with a limp noodle, so you're going to have to use some of that control of yours and... oh who am I kidding? you're a virgin. You don't have any control." Saga sighed and took Zolo's hand and pulled it close.

"What are you doing now?" Zolo panted out. Saga looked at him with a small smirk before he made Zolo's hands start undressing him. Zolo did it slowly, running his fingers over the slightly tanned and scarred skin and kissing the petit shoulders as they were revealed. Saga sighed more blissfully this time and cradled Zolo's head to his shoulder. He reached down and pulled Zolo's shirt over his head while the swordsman kicked off his boots and his pants and boxers quickly.

"As much as I'd love to continue with the foreplay, we should probably get started before the rest of the crew comes looking for us so let me see your hand." Saga took Zolo's hand and sucked three fingers into his mouth. He chuckled when the green haired head fell back and a low groan crawled it's way out of the parted lips. "Do you have any kinds of oil or cream?" Saga whispered. Zolo nodded quickly.

"My sword polisher..." He whispered huskily, wondering what they needed that for. Saga gently pushed his shoulder and told him to retrieve it. He stumbled across the room and pulled out a leather case from under another couch. From the case he pulled out a small glass bottle of a clear oily liquid. "Here." He handed it to Saga who opened it and poured some on Zolo's fingers.

"Rub it all over them, don't miss any places." He ordered as he poured a small amount onto his own hand and started slowly rubbing it all over Zolo's erection. Zolo gasped and looked at him with lusty eyes. "Finished yet?" Saga asked as he pressed a small kiss onto Zolo's lips then nibbled the corner of his mouth. Zolo nodded quickly and Saga smiled at his eagerness. He laid on his back and spread his legs a bit. Zolo stared at him red faced.

"I think... I know what to do now..." Zolo knlet between the muscled but soft legs and slowly sank his index finger into Saga's ass. Saga winced but held himself still for the curious swordsman who was pushing and pulling his finger in and out of the hole before him with a very mesmerized face. Saga chuckled and watched Zolo's face as another finger was added and he cried out.

"Slowly casanova, I'm not built like you. I can actually feel pain." Saga whispered with a wince. Zolo went back to moving slowly and worriedly, wondering just how much the young man could take. Saga whimpered slightly and started moving his hips against Zolo's fingers. He met those dark eyes and moaned softly. "Another..." he gasped. Zolo added another and frowned when he moaned more loudly and moved quicker.

"Saga... have you ever done this before?" Zolo whispered in curiousity and slight jealousy. Saga looked at him and seemed to catch this he shook his head with a small grin.

"Not with a man anyway." He said quietly. "However there was this one chick I met who wanted it up the ass. She taught me everything I'm now teaching you." Saga said with a smile. "You're the very first person to ever be down there." Zolo blushed slightly and pulled his fingers out. "Yeah, I'm ready." Saga whispered. Zolo leaned over him, chest to chest, his lips hovering a few centimeters away. "Push it in, just small bits at a time." Saga sounded breathless. Zolo nodded and slowly started to push in.

"Oh god..." he moaned quietly and fought the urge to shove in hard and fast. Saga was biting his lip and wriggling slightly. "Saga... I can't...." Zolo chocked back on a moan.

"No one wants you to." Saga said heatedly, raising his hips. Zolo pulled them close and shoved in all the way. He was unnerved by the quick gasp of pain from the white haired Samurai so he stopped all movement when he was fully inside and started kissing him tenderly, apologizing in the only way he could think of. "Zolo... m-move dammit." Saga said with a heavy huff.

Zolo nodded momentarily and pulled out to the tip before shoving back in. Saga cried out but it was hard to distinguish what caused the cry. "Easy, it still hurts boogerhead." Saga muttered. He pulled his limp arm over his eyes and Zolo saw the two cleard tears roll down on either side of his face.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Zolo started to pull out but Saga grabbed him with his good arm. His paralyzed arm fell from over his eyes. "Saga..." Zolo stared at the eyes at glared at him.

"If you leave me now I'll... I'll hate you forever!" Saga hissed. Zolo chuckled and pushed back into him slowly. He was awarded with a moan. "It doesn't hurt so bad anymore... so just... go as fast as you want." His face was red and he averted his drying eyes. Zolo smiled and nuzzled Saga's collarbone.

"You know... that makes me really happy." he whispered. He started kissing the scars covering Saga's right arm while he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Shit.... Zolo..." Saga moaned quietly and arched into the movement. Zolo kissed him, taking lead this time and dominating the other while he set a slow push-pull rythem. "Zolo..." Saga's moans became louder and his left arm wrapped around Zolo's shoulder to kiss him more. "Harder.... please..." he whispered against those soft lips. He request was granted and the power of the thrusts had him crying desperately.

Zolo groaned quietly every so often, unable to hold it back with all his pleasures. He reached a hand between them to stroke Saga in time with his thrusts. He got a pleasured yell in response seconds before Saga came all over their stomachs. The clenching of his insides brought Zolo to the highest heaven he'd ever reached.

Zolo laid, panting and weak, on Saga who seemed to red-faced to say anything. His brows were furrowed and his breathing was very heavy. The white haired samurai could only sigh once his breath was caught and stare down at the head of green hair. He murmured something. Zolo lifted his head quickly.

"What was that?" he asked. He leaned closer and Saga looked away quickly, his face covered in red.

"I _said_ you don't have to feel burdened for my arm. And you don't have to worry about my reaction to you liking me.... because I... I like you..." Saga said. A slow smirk covered Zolo's face.

"What? I didn't quite catch that last part."

"I said I.. like... you..." Saga gritted his teeth.

"Like?" Zolo baited quietly. "You just go and have mind blowing sex with someone you only _like_?"

"Fine! Goddammit!" Saga cursed. "I love you alright you son of a bitch? I love you!" Saga shouted. Zolo kissed him hungrily and sat up, pulling the smaller male into his lap. "I've loved you for a very very long time and if you don't wipe that goddammed smirk off your face I'm gonna hit you with my limp arm and you can tell everyone about how you got the shit kicked out of you by a cripple!" Saga hissed. Zolo kissed his forehead.

"Sometimes you're more like an angry kitten than a powerful samurai." Zolo told him quietly. He knew something now, had known it since he saved Saga. Love doesn't make you weak, like he had once thought. No, love makes you more powerful than ever. It makes you invincible when you're with that person. "I love you too." Zolo whispered. He kissed the white haired man and laid back to sleep.


End file.
